Kilgharrah
Kilgharrah, also known as The Great Dragon, is the recurring protagonist from the BBC series Merlin. He is a mighty and ancient dragon who was imprisoned and chained in a cave beneath Camelot by Uther Pendragon at the end of the Great Purge where he was left for around 22 years. He is said to be more than a thousand years old. He was Merlin's mentor, friend, and spiritual brother. When he meets Merlin, he tells him of the prophecy regarding his hand in uniting the land of Albion with Arthur Pendragon. He acted as a magical guide where Gaius' counsel would fail. Merlin later reluctantly repaid this great debt by freeing Kilgharrah when he had to acquit himself of a promise, being aware of the very possibility that Kilgharrah will seek revenge and attack Camelot. The dragon then turned on Camelot in a fit of vengeance, seeking Uther's demise. He was calmed by Merlin, who had taken on the powers of a Dragonlord. He continued to aid Merlin during his adventures, and played an essential role in the events that led to the battle of Camlann. He was voiced by the late legendary actor John Hurt. Personality Coming soon! Biography Coming soon! '' Trivia * Kilgharrah is computer generated, but was voiced by the late English actor, John Hurt. * Kilgharrah has yellow eyes, and they look exactly like the eyes of a sorcerer when they are using magic. This could be because he is a creature of magic. However, Aithusa, also a creature of magic, but she has blue eyes. * Kilgharrah's face is done using motion capture technology. John Hurt's facial movements are used to create that of Kilgharrah's while recording his lines for the show. * John Hurt is credited in all the episodes, even though Kigharrah's role and appearances becomes less frequent after his freedom. This is probably because each episode always starts with Kilgharrah's voice saying "In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy/man. His name. Merlin." * The chain securing Kilgharrah that Merlin cuts is a length of ships' studded anchor chain. *Kilgharrah is similar to Smaug from ''The Hobbit film series in appearance, but Kilgharrah is good rather than evil. *The only episode where he serves as the main antagonist was The Last Dragonlord, where he wind up turned against Camelot due to his race nearly extinct as result of the Great Purge. Though Merlin managed to calmed him down and convinced him not to avenge deaths at hands of Uther Pendragon, a handful people aside Kilgharrah whom held terrible grudge against Uther turned out cannot be convinced to do the same. Quotes Coming soon! Gallery Kilgharrah-18.jpg|Merlin meets Kilgharrah Kilgharrah-19.jpg|An infuriated Kilgharrah attacking Merlin 20160629_144842-1.jpg|Kilgharrah's Heroic Breakdown Kilgharrah-20.jpg|The wise creature often warns and guides the warlock Kilgharrah-21.jpg|"How small you are for such a great destiny." Kilgharrah-10.png|Gaius and Kilgharrah Kilgharrah-19.png|Excalibur is born Kilgharrah-22.jpg|Kilgharrah's Endearing Laugh Kilgharrah-23.jpg|Kilgharrah destroying everything in Camelot Kilgharrah-15.png Kilgharrah-24.jpg|Merlin summons Kilgharrah outside of Camelot Kilgharrah-11.jpg Kilgharrah-16.png|Kilgharrah's teeth Kilgharrah-15.jpg Kilgharrah-9.jpg Kilgharrah 100.png|Kilgharrah begging Merlin not to die by his own means 1443bb91.jpg|Kilgharrah's face Kilgharrah-25.jpg|"Now more than ever it is you and you alone that can keep Arthur safe." Kilgharrah-26.jpg|"I am tired, Emrys. My time has almost come." Kilgharrah-30.jpg|Kilgharrah saying goodbye Videos Coming soon! Category:Dragons Category:Male Category:Mentor Category:Elderly Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Antagonists Category:False Antagonist Category:Tragic Category:Wise Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Redeemed Villains